Roger quotes (Hoyle 3)
Roger wilco tends to be more in character or at least more of a distinct personality than some of the other characters in Hoyle 3, and uses several science fiction euphamisms. He uses terms such as space cadet, or Earthperson or Earthling which specifies he is not from earth and lives in space. He is good naturedly competitive, ribs the player if they win. But also calls player names such as dummy or dweeb for making stupid or illegal moves. He has a tendency to call his opponents 'pal'. He mentions that he might have to save the player's planet someday. He even praises the player for being the greatest Pachisi player on the planet. He mentions that the player doesn't have an asteroid's chance in a blach hole of beating him. Besides his basic talking animation, he has a wide smile for when he does well in a play or if the player doesn't do so well, a hearty laugh for when he wins, and an ugly grimace when he is mad at a player's invalid moves or loses. Text files 5100.tex 0 Looks like I'm gonna pass. 1 I'll have to pass. 2 I pass. 3 Tough luck, space cadet - you have to pass. 4 Looks like you're passing this turn, bud. 5 You have to pass. 6 Hey, buddy - does that look like YOUR domino? 7 Hands off my dominoes, huh? 8 That's mine, okay? 9 I think you'd better finish choosing a hand. 10 You won't be able to play until you've chosen a hand. 11 Maybe you should choose a hand first. 12 Is that an invisible domino you're playing? 13 Try choosing a domino first, huh? 14 How are you going to play without a domino? 15 Yipee! I won the hand! 16 I won this won, pal. 17 I'm really pretty good at this. 18 I must be slipping. 19 This one's yours, bud. 20 You got me. 21 This one's a tie. 22 Nobody wins this hand. 23 I guess we tied this one up. 24 Uh, don't look now, but that's a bogus play! 25 You can't do that! Sheesh! 26 Try again. That play's invalid. 27 Nice game. 28 I was just getting warmed up. 29 You win. I never really liked this game anyway. 30 You'd better get used to this, I win a lot. 31 I love this game! Wanna play again? 32 I win! 33 We don't have a score yet. 34 There is no score. We haven't started the game. 35 We'll have a score after we start playing. 5200.tex 0 Yeah, whatever. It's a draw, then. 1 Okay, it's a draw. 2 Why not? I'm not winning anyway. 3 No way! I'm gonna win this game! 4 Don't think you can make me give up now! 5 Nope. I'm not giving up when I still have a chance. 6 Hold it! That's not a king! 7 If it's not a king, you can't move it backwards, pal. 8 Look again, pal - that's not a king. 9 We don't move on those squares, bud. 10 That isn't the right kind of square to move on. 11 That square's not in play, pal. 12 You can't do that in this game. 13 That's an invalid play! 14 No way. That's invalid. 15 Back off! That's mine! 16 Hey, hands off my pieces! 17 Try playing with your own pieces, okay? 18 Well, you're first. 19 Make the first move. 20 You're first. 21 You have a jump to make! 22 You have to make a jump. 23 So jump me already! 24 Goody for you, you're a king! 25 I let you have that one. 26 You're a king! 27 Look, I'm a king! 28 I'm a king! You're in trouble now! 29 I'm a king! 30 Okay, that was a good move. But I'm still gonna win. 31 Nice move, Earthperson! 32 I can do that... 33 Looks like you win this one. But wait `til I get going! 34 I let you win to build up your confidence. Next time I'm gonna smear you! 35 Hey, you're pretty good at this game! Let's play something else, huh? 36 It was inevitable. 37 Geez, that was a massacre! 38 I win!! 5300.tex 0 Hooray! I got the high roll! 1 Hey, I get to go first! 2 I'm first! 3 Looks like you're first. 4 You're first. 5 You got the high roll, so take your turn already! 6 Wait, you can't roll the dice now! 7 You can't roll now! Sheesh! 8 It's not time to roll yet, pal. 9 You dweeb, you can't do that! 10 Check the rules, pal. That's an invalid move. 11 That move isn't on the dice! 12 Since you don't have an asteroid's chance in a black hole of beating me, I think I'll double. 13 I double. Feel lucky? 14 I double! 15 Oh, please. Do you really think you can beat me? I accept. 16 Are you a masochist, or what? Okay, I accept. 17 Hey, I'm just warming up. I accept. 18 Okay, you're killing me. You win. 19 Sorry, I'm not into self-abuse. I quit. 20 Rub it in, why don't you? Forget it, you win. 21 It's not your turn to double! 22 Sorry, pal, the doubling cube is mine! You can't double now. 23 You can't double now, the cube's in my court! 24 Read the rules, bud. You can only double at the start of a turn. 25 Your turn is already started - you can't double now. 26 Wait for the start of the next turn, okay? 27 Nope. Sorry. We doubled this one to the max already. 28 We can't double this game again. 29 This game has been doubled to the limit. 30 No, the bigger one! 31 If you can only play one die, it has to be the highest one. 32 Play the higher one! 33 Hey, that man's off the board! 34 You can't play that man, you bore it off already! 35 That one's not in play, pal. 36 Hold off, pal - you've still got a man on the bar! 37 Better get that man off the bar first, huh? 38 You're not going anywhere until you get that man off the bar! 39 Think maybe you ought to roll the dice first? 40 It works better if you roll the dice first. 41 Maybe you ought to try rolling the dice. 42 Hands off my men, pal. 43 Play your own men! 44 That one's mine. 45 Looks like I gotta pass. 46 I Can't move - I'd better pass. 47 Guess I'll have to pass. 48 Tough luck, pal - looks like you'll have to pass. 49 Guess you'll have to pass this one, huh? 50 Can't move, huh? You'll have to pass. 51 Ouch! 52 Boy, you don't pull any punches, do you? 53 You really should be nicer to me -- I might have to save your planet someday. 54 Geez, you left that one wide open! 55 Sorry, I had to do that. 56 Gotcha! Heh heh heh... 57 Hey, not so fast! Your men aren't all in the right place yet! 58 You can't start bearing off until all your men are in your inner table! 59 Nice try. Wait `til all your men are in your inner table! 60 Roll again. 61 You've got another roll coming. 62 Don't forget to roll again, huh? 5400.tex 0 You're blocked, pal. 1 No way you're getting past that blockade. 2 You're blockaded. 3 Slow down! You can't advance a blockade! 4 Those two pawns can't be moved into the same space again. 5 Advancing a blockade is against the rules, space cadet. 6 Take off your shoes and count again - that's the wrong space. 7 Better count that roll again, bud. 8 I think that's the wrong space. 9 You might want to enter a pawn this time. 10 That roll is good for entering a pawn. 11 Did you want to enter a pawn? 12 See that blockade? 13 I blocked you! 14 Try getting past that! 15 Ouch! You blocked me! 16 Oh, no! You blocked me! 17 A blockade! 18 Lucky roll. You're first. 19 You're first. 20 You got the high roll. You're first. 21 I'm first. 22 Not a bad start, huh? I'm first. 23 I'm first. 24 You can't enter a pawn on that roll, dummy. 25 Wait for a one! 26 You have to roll a one to enter a pawn. 27 I think you still have to move. 28 You still have to move. 29 Don't stop now, you're on a roll! Geez, I crack myself up! 30 Tsk, tsk. Bad move, pal. 31 You can't do that, okay?! 32 Check the rules, pal. That move's invalid. 33 Bzzzzzt!!! That's a penalty! 34 Hah! Too much luck is bad for your health! 35 Three doubles! That must hurt! 36 Bummer. I lose my turn. 37 Did I deserve that? 38 I can't believe this. Three doublets! 39 Oh, no! How did that happen? 40 Ouch! 41 That hurt! 42 What goes around comes around, right? 43 Such skill, such finesse... 44 I only get better. Had enough yet? 45 Roll again. 46 You have to roll again. 47 You get another roll 48 Okay, you're the greatest Pachisi player on the planet. But that's not saying much. 49 I wasn't really concentrating that time. Let's have a rematch. 50 Your game. Wanna play again? 51 Hope I didn't hurt your ego too much! 52 Well, you put up a good fight for an Earthling, but I win!! 53 I win. Well, I knew I would. 54 You're stuck, space cadet. 55 I guess you're going to pass, huh? 56 You have to pass. 57 I'm stuck. 58 I pass. 59 I've got to pass. 60 Pitiful roll, huh? Watch this! 61 I could beat that with ONE die! 62 Stand back - I'm going to beat that roll. 63 You can't enter a pawn on that roll, dummy. 64 Wait for a three! 65 You have to roll a three to enter a pawn. 5500.tex 0 Uh, don't you think you ought to roll the dice? 1 Better roll the dice first, okay? 2 You really should roll the dice first. 3 Better lock in your choice, don't you think? 4 You're not rolling again until you lock in your selection, bud. 5 You have to lock in a score before you can roll. 6 Your selection's locked in already. 7 You're already locked in this choice. 8 You have a score locked in. 9 You've got a score there already. 10 There's a score there already. 11 You already put a score in there. 12 How about scoring your own scoresheet, bud? 13 Hey, that's not your scoresheet! 14 You can only mark on your own scoresheet. 15 I'm afraid this turn's over, bud. 16 It's not your turn, pal. 17 Why don't you just wait for your turn, huh? 18 You're all out of rolls - better score the hand. 19 That was your last roll. 20 You don't have any rolls left now. 21 All your dice are out of play. Want to put some back up? 22 You kept all your dice. 23 Did you want to put some dice back in play? 24 Boy, does that hurt! 25 Darn those zeros anyway! 26 I wish I never had to do that. 27 Got the old zipparooney, huh pal? 28 That's zip for that category. 29 Doesn't help your score any, does it? 30 A tie, huh? Want to play again? 31 Looks like we tied this one up. Let's play another one. 32 This one's a tie, all right. 33 Whoa! How'd you DO that? 34 What a roll! 35 Wow! 36 I'll go for Ones. 37 I'll take Ones. 38 Ones. 39 Looks like Twos. 40 I'll take Twos. 41 Twos. 42 I guess I'll call Threes. 43 I'll take Threes. 44 Threes. 45 How about Fours? 46 I'll take Fours. 47 Fours. 48 Come on, Fives! 49 I'll take Fives. 50 Fives. 51 Looks like Sixes. 52 I'll take Sixes. 53 Sixes. 54 Four of a Kind. 55 I'll take Four of a Kind. 56 Four of a Kind. 57 Looks like a Full House! 58 I'll take a Full House. 59 Full House. 60 I'll take a Small Straight. 61 I'll take a Small Straight. 62 Small Straight. 63 I'll take a Large Straight. 64 I'll take a Large Straight. 65 Large Straight. 66 I'll take a Yacht! 67 I'll call a Yacht. 68 I want a Yacht. 69 I'll take a Choice. 70 I'll take a Choice. 71 Choice. 72 LUCKY ROLL! Are you cheating? 73 Oh, yeah? Let's see you do it again! 74 Nice roll, human! 75 A YACHT!! 76 Look at that, a Yacht! 77 I knew I could do it! 78 Okay, I'm a loser. So what's new? 79 You win. I lose. I'm not bitter. 80 Your game, human. 81 Hey, I'm pretty good at this game. 82 You played well, Earthperson. 83 Let's play again -- I'll let you win this time, really. Category:Hoyle 3